


A Snake in the Grass

by DraconSinss



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, K.O has self control issues, Kidnapping, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Single Parents, Venomous just wanted a son, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: When he took this child, he hadn't expected to become so…. Domestic. He had already known he was attached from that very first moment, but he hadn't expected…He didn't know what he had expected.K.O was like a parasite he didn't want to send away. The child's hugs and smiles a poison that invaded his bloodstream and shook him to his very core.





	A Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077002)
> 
> It's explained a bit in the fic, but K.O's style is similar to T.K.O's in this fic. Thank Fink for that.
> 
> Black shirts and wild hair for everyone!

The child was his.

 

Had it always been his? Why, yes. Since the moment he first laid eyes on it.

 

Sure it was some time after it was born, and he had no known relation to the mother. But he could feel it. This child was his. It was meant to be his.

 

They were in the mother's room. Dark, save for a small night light that just barely allowed him to see his target.

 

He reached towards the child's head, gently rousing it from its sleep. The brown baby hair felt especially soft against his gloves.

 

Carefully, he lifted the child from its crib. The child's big hazel eyes gazed up at him. He felt his chest fill with warmth. His child.

 

The mother snorted from her bed, the noises she made in her slumber dulling for a shy moment before continuing. Her only son's crib laid empty at her bed’s side.

 

Carol was fast asleep and snoring so loudly it'd be hard to hear the latch of a window opening and closing.

 

It'd be difficult to hear the muddied, heeled footsteps of a nearby villain.

 

If the baby were to cry, she would have heard the dangerous but subtle sounds right away. She would have realised, despite who she was and the safe place she lived, someone dangerous was watching.

 

As he closed the window and stepped on the dewy grass, he gently rocked the fussy baby. Couldn't have it crying, now could he? Upset due to the chilly temperature and separation from his mother, the child began to whine. He moved, hurrying down an empty street before the kid could begin to cry.

 

 This _was_ his child.

 

 No one was going to take it away.

 

Far enough away, the mysterious figure slowed, not wanting to jostle the child too much in fear of damaging it.

 

Nearby street lights flickered on and off. He walked out of the light, not wanting to be seen.

 

Cloaked in the near-darkness of the night, he didn't miss the small sign of purple and red coloration blooming in the child's eyes as it began to cry.

 

It was precious. More precious than any jewel he's ever had the pleasure of stealing. This was a life.

 

This was his son.

 

This…

 

This was his legacy.

  
  
  
  


“Hi daddy!” K.O smiled up at him, making one of his cuter expressions. Venomous’ cold exterior seemed to soften just a bit, as he looked down at the child.

 

The child was almost out of place in the lab. Almost too cute, too childish to be in such a serious, pristine environment. If Venomous hadn't already got through teaching K.O how to exist in the lab numerous times, he'd be worried. But he had, and he wasn't.

 

With pinched fingers, he pulled off his contaminated gloves and reached down to rustle the child's long hair. He frowned just slightly as he realised how messy it was. Had K.O forgotten to brush his hair again? Internally, he sighed. The child could be especially clumsy when his hair was unkempt.

 

...maybe he should invest in hair ties. Or a headband. Hm.

 

“Yes, Kaio?” He inquired, gently brushing knots out of the messy brown pile with his claw - like fingers.

 

“Can I go to the... park?” K.O squirmed with energy.

 

Venomous checked down at his watch. It was midday, plenty of time before nightfall and plenty of time before he was finished his latest project.

 

“...Take Fink with you.” People were less likely to mess with his son if a giant mutated rat were watching him. Plus, the two got along long well enough.

 

_Maybe I'll check up on them, just in case..._

 

He heard the tell-tale gasp of his son’s excitement. The small taps of the kid's mandatory shoes were quick to get to the named rat-girl.

 

“And no villainy, leave that to the professionals-!” And he was gone.

 

The professor sighed.

 

When he took this child, he hadn't expected to become so…. _Domestic._ He had already known he was attached from that very first moment, but he hadn't expected…

 

He didn't know what he had expected.

 

K.O was like a parasite he didn't want to send away. The child's hugs and smiles a poison that invaded his bloodstream and shook him to his very core.

 

He turned back to his desk, slipping on a fresh pair of gloves. In front of him sat a bonsai, and he began making small cuts to the little tree’s branches. The tree was deceptive, holding a deadly toxin that he had yet to test.

 

The child had power, he was certain. Venomous was fully aware of it.

 

When he had learned of this fact, about a year after taking the child, his initial plan was to extract all that energy and siphon it into something or someone else. Someone who'd use it in any way he'd see fit.

 

...but the extraction process would have been too painful. For a child.

 

Cob, who was he kidding? A few minutes after looking into those big brown eyes he couldn't bring himself to do even think about it.

 

It worked out though, in a way. If he plays his cards right the kid could still be a valuable asset to his empire. Once he grows, he'd have the potential to become an unstoppable soldier. He'd be able to defend himself from any danger.

 

Venomous smiled. K.O would love that thought. His villainous little boy.

 

-

 

“Hurry _up,_ Fink!” K.O. teased, sprinting towards the park.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm comin’. Ya little brat.” The rat sniffed, glaring at the little boy.

 

The park was far from their house/evil lair. Fink bristled at seeing the structure come into view. Children were running around everywhere. Little heroes scampering at her eye level and climbing the structure like a herd of monkeys.

 

It could have been fun if she didn't have to look after K.O. She sighed and watched the twerp hop towards the play structure with other kids. She was about to join him, when a firm hand caught her shoulder.

 

“And where's your mommy, little one?”

 

Fink looked up to see… ugh. Definitely a hero type, as most of the people at this park were.

 

“I don't got one, so beat it! Ya loser.” she growled, smacking the big persons hand away from herself.

 

She looked back to the structure, eyes scanning for K.O. Hopefully he's not in too much trouble. She huffed, a moment of panic setting in before she seen him climbing up the slide. She snorted.

 

Troublemaker-

 

“What about your daddy?”

 

“You're still here?!” She snapped. “Don't need one of those either, dummy. Get lost!” She glared straight upwards at the concerned _hero_ parent.

 

Fink didn't stop the intense glare until the annoyance walked away. Thank cob she wouldn't have to deal with that weirdo anymore. Heroes. Always sticking their noses where they don't belong.

 

She crossed her arms and scanned the park again, looking for K.O.

 

-

 

The sun was bright and the trees barely swayed. K.O smiled. The air was a bit humid, but nice to breathe in. It was the perfect day.

 

He loved the park. It was one of the only places he could go outside and have some fun.

 

Well, the house did have a yard. But it was small and boring compared to the park.

 

“Hurry up, Fink!” He called, before running as fast as he can towards the piles of children playing on the play structure. The rubber turf of the playground had a very small bounce underneath his feet.

 

There were so many children, just like him! He smiled.

 

K.O walked up to the first kid he saw and introduced himself. “Hi there, I'm K.O!”

 

It was a little brown bunny, white spots dotted in it's fur. It looked him over, and made a face at his black clothes. “I'm David…” The kid mumbled, he himself was wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt with red pants.

 

“Wanna play find the hero? Or tag? Or lazer zombie bite off?” K.O rattled off all the outdoor games he and Fink played.

 

“No thanks.” David said, before taking a few steps away. “I'm… already playing grounder with my friends.”

 

“Oh. Can I play?” K.O smiled hopefully.

 

“....” The kid looked around for a bit, searching for an excuse. “Um, no.” Or not.

 

“Oh… Well, fine!!” In a sudden burst of aggression, K.O shoved the kid backwards. His own eyes widened, startling himself with the action. Embarrassed by his self control, he turned towards Fink to see if she had seen anything.

 

A small sigh escaped his throat, it looked like someone was talking to her. He hoped that the other kid didn't tell his parents. He could still salvage this day at the park, right?

 

Not five minutes later, he found that maybe he _couldn't_ salvage his day at the park.

 

Some kid had thrown themselves headfirst down the slide while he was trying to climb up it, he was currently running off while the other kid ran to his daddy.

 

Oh, cob… Maybe the park _wasn't_ the best idea. Without daddy there to play with, and Fink just watching from the sides- ...No one really wanted to play. He slowed his run into a gloomy walk.

 

Why didn't these kids want to play with him? Fink likes playing with him, and so does daddy! Was he doing something wrong?

 

He ruffled his own hair in frustration, clumps of it ending up covering most of his vision. “ARGGH!”

 

He took the opportunity to stop walking, and take a breathe. And then another. “getting upset over nothing is inane.” He mumbled.

 

He flipped his hair back behind his head and calmed slightly, a small smile creeping back onto his face. “All good.”

 

“K.O!”

 

“Ah!”

 

Fink ran up to him, almost tackling him in the process. “Where did you go? Boss would kill me if I lost ya, what did I say about getting out of my sight?”

 

K.O. startled, before looking at his feet. “To not do it.”

 

“Exactly. Now, let's blow this dump and go somewhere fun.”

 

His surprised and confused expression got a laugh out of Fink.

 

In response to the silent question, she answered. “There ain't nothing but chumps here and the playground is full. Just don't tell boss, and we'll be having fun in no time!”

 

The boy nodded. “No telling daddy.”

 

“That's right. Now, let me show you where the real fun is at!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding a second chapter that elaborates more on Venomous' relationship with K.O. but tbh I like having Fink and K.O together.
> 
> And it'd take a while to write. '^-^


End file.
